


do what you want with my body

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, Porn Watching, Tentacles, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3760150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>keyship tentacle smut? astral trying to learn about human bodies?</p>
            </blockquote>





	do what you want with my body

“Interesting.”

Yuuma didn’t look up from where he was struggling over his schoolwork, Astral believed English, which was another language. Astral would have liked to study another language, to see how it compared to Yuuma’s, but he had found that Yuuma grew deeply irritated if Astral intruded on his schoolwork. Possibly because Astral did not understand why it was so difficult for Yuuma, and inevitably offended him. Since finishing his homework was vital for them being able to freely duel (again, Astral was not sure how, but Akari had made this very clear), Astral usually refused to disturb Yuuma unless it was urgent.

He flexed the tentacles that had sprouted from his back. There were six of them, long ad blue and thin, and they glowed faintly. Unlike his hands or the rest of his body, when he reached out to touch the television, he could do so; that would make it easier to watch ESPer Robin reruns, certainly. And perhaps he would be able to assist Yuuma more if he could interact with the world with more than just his eyes.

“Yuuma.”

“Astral, not now,” Yuuma said. His brow was probably furrowed intently. Astral tapped him on the shoulder with a tentacle, once, twice, then repeatedly until Yuuma whipped around. “Hey, Astral — whoa!”

“I have developed a new ability.” Astral flicked the protruding bangs on Yuuma’s forehead to demonstrate. “It seems that some more of my powers have been unlocked.”

“So you can touch stuff now?” Yuuma perked up. “Hey, does that mean you’ll do my math homework for me?”

“I see no reason why I should.”

Yuuma huffed. Astral studied him, considering the best way to formulate his requests. Now that he could make contact with the world around him, he wanted to make more detailed human observations, but Yuuma was often touchy about such things. He would have to approach him delicately.

“I would like to touch you.”

“What?”

“I have looked at your body, and I have been inside it, but there is still much I do not know.”

Yuuma turned red. He looked down, and fiddled with the Key, as he did when he did not want to say something but was going to.

“You can’t just say you’ve been inside people, Astral.”

“Yuuma, you are important to me. Therefore,” Astral said. “I wish to learn everything about you.”

“I don’t see what touching me has to do with it,” Yuuma said, but he stood up and put his books aside. He held out his hands, and Astral ran the tip of a tentacle down his palm, tracing each of his fingers carefully. “Ah, that’s cold…”

Yuuma’s skin was warm. Astral knew what warm was, even though he rarely experienced it, and there was little time to dwell on sensation when he and Yuuma were dueling. It was a pleasant feeling, and he wound his tentacles around Yuuma’s arms, form elbow to wrist, to heat them. The skin was rougher on the palms then on the wrists and forearms, and Astral could feel something hard inside Yuuma, under the skin. He sorted through his memories, looking for the word. Bones…humans had bones inside them, as a support structure.

Astral looked down at himself. He was not sure what his boy was made of, but there were no bones. No blood, no flesh, as humans had. He had surmised some knowledge about human bodies from watching Yuuma and his friends injure themselves, but it left him with questions still. And it bothered him. If he did not know everything about Yuuma’s body, he might be left helpless should something dangerous befall him. Astral had no desire to be helpless.

“Perhaps we should start with the ways we are different.” Astral mused. “You should take off your clothes.”

“I can’t do that!”

“I do not understand how I am to learn anything about you otherwise.”

“Yeah, but people can’t just…take off their clothes…and you have tentacles and that makes it weird.”

“Why?” When Yuuma made a face, Astral sighed. “Yuuma.”

“It’s…perverted.” Astral was not sure what that meant. Yuuma went and got the computer from where it sat on the shelf, and glanced furtively around. Clearly he was about to do something he was not supposed to do. “If Akari catches me…”

“Humans wear clothes in order to protect themselves.” Astral said. “Is it that you do not want to be vulnerable in front of me? Are you afraid?”

He supposed it was possible. Too possible. Perhaps, that their disastrous duel against Vector, after Astral had taken over Yuuma and given in to the feelings of hate and rage, Yuuma could not trust him anymore . How ironic that would be.

“Of course not! It’s just — I mean, you don’t have any so you don’t —” Yuuma thrust the screen in his direction. “Just watch, okay?”

The screen was showing a human male, who was naked. Astral leaned forward to examine him — where Astral’s body was smooth, the human had dimensions and contours, and two dark spots on his chest spaced apart. There was something between his legs as well. It looked a bit like a cucumber.

When he voiced that thought, Yuuma choked.

“Astral! Now I can never eat cucumber again!”

“Shh.”

The naked human was alone, in the dark, which seemed quite foolish to Astral. Even Yuuma, who often did foolish things, was never, ever naked anywhere but in the bathroom, and he was very clear about Astral no being allowed in. Clearly the protection of clothes was very important, for humans. Certainly Astral never felt a lack.

There was a hissing noise, and then several long, slimy black tentacles appeared from the edges of the screen and seized the human. One of the tentacles went into his mouth, and the others restrained his limbs and lifted him up in the air. The human seemed to be distressed. Pink slime was dripping and smeared all over him. Yuuma made a weird sound, and Astral glanced over at him briefly; he was red and had pulled the blanket over his lap.

The tentacles, once the human was restrained, slid between his legs. The thing between his legs — ‘It’s called a penis,’ Yuuma whispered — swelled, turning red, and liquid started to leak from the end of it. It was white liquid, unlike the slime.

“Is this some kind of defense mechanism?” Astral asked. He had no such organ between his legs, and judging by the reaction of the human, who was making pained sounds around his filled mouth, and whose organ was leaking as though it had been punctured, he didn’t want to have one. “What is the purpose of this penis?”

The human’s legs were lifted, and one of the tentacles prodded at his backside. It suddenly plunged into him, and Astral strained to see blood — wasn’t that what happened, when human bodies were impaled — but nothing but slime leaked from where the tentacle had entered. The human’s screams grew louder as the tentacle in its mouth popped out; he was saying something.

“Yes…YES!”

“Yuuma, I don’t understand. Is he not in pain?”

“No, it’s…you know. It feels good.” Yuuma wouldn’t look him in the eye. “It um, it’s sensitive and it feels good if you touch it…”

“Why are there tentacles?”

“Because some people like to watch! Perverts. Not me.”

Astral was confident that that was a lie, but he decided it was not worth pursuing. “Humans enjoy being stabbed from behind?”

“Stabbed?” Yuuma blinked. “No, that’s….there’s a hole.”

“How strange.” Astral said. Yuuma turned the screen off and shoved it out of sight.

“Getting naked in front of some guy with tentacles…it’s weird.” Yuuma said.

“Even though other humans enjoy such things.”

“That’s — it’d be like we were having sex!”

Yuuma clamped his hands over his mouth. Astral waited patiently for him to recover himself, and noted that now that Yuuma’s hands weren’t in his lap, there was a noticeable bulge between his legs.

“I still do not understand.”

“It’s something you only do with people you really like and —”

Yuuma stopped. Astral turned that over in his mind — did Yuuma not like him, then? Or was there more to it?

“Who do you perform this sex with, then?”

“Only people who like you and who you like a lot…” Yuuma hesitated. He toyed with the Key again.

“So you are worried that if I examine you, we will perform this act. And you do not wish to perform it with me.”

There was no answer. Astral made his tentacles disappear, and after a moment, Yuuma fled.

+++++

“Astral?”

“Yuuma.”

“Ifyoustillwanttoexaminemewithyourtentaclesyoucan.”

“You changed your mind?”

Astral waited, the tentacles forming around him.

Yuuma didn’t answer him for what felt like a longer time than it actually was, and Astral feared he’d offended him, but then Yuuma shook his head and muttered ‘kattobingu’ under his breath.

Yuuma began undressing. His vest came off and was thrown on the floor, and then his shirt, and then his belt, although he at least picked up his deck and set it respectfully aside. Astral watched carefully as he finished undressing, looking for differences between his and Yuuma’s body that he didn’t already know about, like toes. Yuuma’s penis was smaller than the one of the human onscreen, but Yuuma was also smaller, so this made sense.

Yuuma stood before him, arms crossed over his chest, and Astral began his examination. First Yuuma’s shoulders, and then his chest, pushing aside Yuuma’s hands, prodding at him. Yuuma shivered as Astral felt, tracing lines on Yuuma’s body, prodding at the protruding bone at his hips, flicking the raised, pink spots on his chest that tightened when Astral touched them.

There were bones that stuck out on Yuuma’s back, too, triangles of solid bone that shifted as Yuuma shifted in discomfort. There was a raised line down his back, that ran down and down and down and ended at Yuuma’s backside. What had Yuuma said? There was a hole down there?

Was it right for him to touch, or not? Yuuma seemed to enjoy it. And Astral enjoyed Yuuma being happy.

Where, then…Astral felt all the way down, while Yuuma’s breath sped up and his penis swelled and reddened. There was something, between the cheeks, and Yuuma bit his lip as Astral touched it.

“You’re cold,” he said.

“Are all humans warm,” Astral asked, “or is it only you?”

“We’re all warm.”

Astral wrapped the rest of his tentacles around Yuuma. The warmth was pleasant against them, and he could feel Yuuma’s pulse thudding. He could feel the texture of Yuuma’s skin, different from his own, with scars and scrapes from battles they’d endured together. There were bones hidden under the skin everywhere, soft and hard places, places that made Yuuma blush and squeak along his thighs, the cage of bones inside his chest, in the hollow at the base of his throat.

“Ah…Astral…”

“If this is pleasurable for you, why did you not want to do it?”

“Because…I didn’t want to ruin…”

Astral wrapped a tentacle around Yuuma’s penis, as gently as he could, and Yuuma stopped talking and whimpered, knees trembling so that Astral had to apply a little pressure to hold him up. His penis was warmer than the rest of him, the pulse more prominent, and the liquid coming out of the tip smeared itself on him when Astral rubbed it curiously.

When Yuuma blushed, it spread all over his body.

“Astral —”

Astral squeezed down, reveling in the heat between Yuuma’s thighs, and Yuuma’s knees gave out entirely. Astral caught him before he could fall to the floor, and his penis squirted more white liquid everywhere. Some of it passed through Astral, where his body was still intangible; it was an odd feeling.

Yuuma was panting, and so Astral carefully loosed him and set him down.

“Yuuma?”

“That was pretty intense,” Yuuma said, dazed. “Did you…er…observe anything?”

“I have observed much about you.” Astral replied. He slunk his tentacles around Yuuma’s shoulders. There was sweat beading on his skin. “I suspect there is still more to learn.”

“Lots,” Yuuma murmured. “Geez, Astral, you have too many questions.”


End file.
